Hearts and Minds
by Londonhope
Summary: "You!" Marian whispered, her voice soft and trembling. "You tried to have me killed." "Yes," Regina smiled. "And I'm very sorry for that. In this realm, I'm known as Regina Mills. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke, and I hope you'll be very happy here.
1. Chapter 1

"You just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back with you."

Regina stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, despising herself. How could she have believed in second chances, in love and faith and, that most desperate emotion of them all, hope? She was a villain. And villains didn't get happy endings.

"Damn that Tinkerbell," she muttered. If it hadn't been for that interfering fairy, would she have been attracted to Robin at all? It was, after all, the damn lion tattoo which had first caught her attention. The tattoo which branded a common thief the soulmate of an evil queen. Had she never spied the tattoo, never been told he was her chance at happiness, would Regina have noticed him at all?

If only he weren't such a good kisser.

Time to end this, she thought. Enough. A quick glamour spell fixed the red-rimmed eyes and smudged mascara, washing her hands rid them of Roland's sticky, little-boy fingerprints.

Being Cora's daughter kept her lips from trembling and a smile in place.

The bathroom door opened behind Regina, and she prepared herself for battle. It had to be Emma Swan coming to apologize again, or Snow White, cooing over her precious prince's dirty diapers. Whomever it was, Regina was the mayor. This was her town, her people. She was Regina Mills, and she was in total control.

"Mom?"

Regina spun around, eyes widening in surprise. "Henry?! You can't be in here!" She strode across the floor to him, high heels clicking on the tile floor. "You need to go back to the party. Now."

Henry stayed where he was, his eyes focused on his mother's face. "Mom, I saw what happened."

Regina stilled. "Yes, well, I'm sure everyone in the diner saw what happened." She bent down to Henry's eye level and smiled. "But it's not something I'm worried about. What I am concerned about, however, is where you are going to be living. I think we need to work out some sort of schedule with Ms. Swan..."

"Mom!" Henry interrupted. "Don't try and pretend like it's not a big deal. Maid Marian isn't really dead. Robin had his arms around her." He scowled at this, looking a little disgusted.

"Yes, I noticed that," Regina straightened up. "It was hard to miss."

Henry watched her seriously. "You love him."

"Love?" Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Henry, I barely know the man. We were caught up in an..." she searched for the right word. "Adventure. Beating the Wicked Witch was an adventure, right? It forced us to work together. We were close, yes, but now it's over. I didn't love him." She cupped his face in her hands. "You're the only one I love."

"You need more than just me, Mom," Henry said. He grabbed her hand, tugging her toward the door. "Let's go back to the christening. Grandma and Grandpa are there, and so is Emma. You know she didn't mean to hurt you. They're your family, just like me. Let's go be with them."

"No, Henry. I just want to go home right now, sweetheart. I need some time."

"But you're a hero now. You can face anything."

Staring down into her son's innocent, hopeful face, Regina debated with herself. Leave the christening and have everyone talking behind her back, feeling sorry for her, or stay and fight.

She was Cora's daughter. She would always stay and fight.

"All right, Henry," she said, squaring her shoulders. "Let's go back to the party."

***  
It wouldn't do for the mayor of the town to ignore a new citizen. It wouldn't do for Regina Mills to hide behind her son. She could face this, iwould/I face this, and tomorrow everything would go back to normal. No homicidal sister, no pregnant stepdaughter to protect, no reaching inside herself to find the good.

No Robin.

"Hello," Regina walked over to the table where Robin was huddled with his wife and son. His arms were still around her, Regina noticed, while Marian was holding onto Roland. All three were beaming smiles and had tear tracks on their bright faces.

It took all of Regina's control not to turn them all into dung beetles.

Well, except the boy. She had a fondness for little boys.

"You!" Marian whispered, her voice soft and trembling. "You tried to have me killed."

"Yes," Regina smiled. "And I'm very sorry for that. In this realm, I'm known as Regina Mills. I'm the mayor of Storybrooke, and I hope you'll be very happy here. We have an excellent library operated by Belle French, and you already know what a treasure Granny's is. Please let me know if there's anything you need while you're here."

Marian trembled in Robin's arms. "All I need is for you to leave me alone."

"Marian!" Robin admonished, pulling back. "Regina is-"

Regina waved her hand. "No, that's okay. I perfectly understand. Regardless, you're very welcome here."

Still smiling, Regina turned her back on the happy little family. iOnly a few more minutes/I, she told herself. iJust hang on a few more minutes and you can leave. Make your farewells, kiss Henry. Then run like hell out of here./I

"I need to get going," Regina said, sliding into the booth next to Henry. She looked over at the Charmings, both of whom were still stargazing at their son. "I'm very grateful you have your baby back."

"Oh, Regina," Snow White said, glancing up at her. "So are we. And we are so glad you're here with us. So glad," she continued, sharing a mischievous look with her husband. "That we wanted to ask you to be Neal's godmother."

A gigantic knot formed in Regina's throat. iNo! No!/I "I...I can't possibly be," she stuttered. "You should ask Emma or Ruby..."

"But we want you," David said firmly. Regina opened her mouth, but David talked over her. "End of discussion. We trust you with our son, Regina. You're family."

"See, I told ya," Henry said, beaming at his mother. "We're a family."

Regina swallowed. "Yes, I suppose we are." She glanced at the baby, so tiny and fragile in his mother's arms. Imagine, only an hour ago she'd imagined having another baby of her own, feeling a child grow and mature inside her. Fear and loneliness welled up inside her until she thought she'd explode with it. "I have to go," she blurted out, grabbing her purse. Kissing Henry's hair, she scooted out of the booth and darted out of the diner. Home. She had to get home.

Once on the street, she slipped off her heels and began to run. She ran through the dark streets, desperate for the solitude and safety of home. She ran until her chest was heaving, until the soles of her feet were dirty and bleeding. She ran, hoping to forget.

***  
"You do know what just happened, right?" Henry asked his grandparents.

Snow looked up from Neal. "What do you mean, Henry? Asking Regina to be Neal's godmother?"

"I think I know what Henry's talking about," Emma groaned, slinking up to their table. "I know why Regina ran out of here."

"Oh, Emma," Snow sighed. "What have you done now?"

"Me?" Emma cried. "Why do you automatically assume I've done something wrong?"

Hook nudged her with his shoulder. "It's probably because she knows you, love."

"Shut up," Emma snapped, dropping down beside Henry. "I kinda...brought Maid Marian back from the dead. So to speak. I mean, I rescued her from the castle's dungeon and brought her back here with us. To Storybrooke. Regina was going to kill her."

"You do realize you're not telling this story well at all, right, Swan?" Hook asked.

"Okay, let me see if I'm following," David said. "When you two went back in time to the Enchanted Forest, you found Maid Marian locked in Regina's dungeon."

"Right so far," Hook said. "Continue."

"Shut up," Emma said.

"Then when Emma escaped the dungeons she helped Marian escape, too? And brought her back to Storybrooke?"

"Right," Emma sighed, looking miserable. "That's right."

"I don't see why you're so upset," Snow said, looking from her daughter to Hook and back again. "You saved a woman's life. That's to be commended."

"The problem is that Maid Marian is married to Robin Hood," Emma moaned.

"And our reformed Evil Queen just happens to be in love with Robin Hood," Hook finished.

Snow and David glanced at each other in amazed horror. "That's why Regina looked so happy these past few days," Snow said. "I knew she looked smitten. She's in love. With Robin Hood. Regina is in love with Robin Hood and Emma just brought his long-lost wife to Storybrooke. Like I...like I helped take Daniel from her. Oh, God!"

"Oh, Emma," David breathed, turning to stare at his daughter. "What have you done?"

"Why is it always me?" Emma moaned, dropping her head onto the table.

For once, not even Hook had an answer.

***  
Regina crawled into bed fully clothed, too exhausted to even wash her face or remove her jewelry. This couldn't be happening all over again. She was so in love with Daniel, flush with first love and a secret romance until Snow and Cora...no, until Cora. It wasn't Snow's fault. Regina could see that now. The princess had been a mere child, while Cora had always been a manipulative, cold-hearted bitch. Regina laughed bitterly. Manipulative. Cold-hearted. Bitch. She might as well have been describing herself.

Like mother like daughter.

"No!" She wasn't going to remember these things. Going back in time, dredging up old ghosts, wouldn't help her right now. She needed to focus on being strong for Henry, on settling back into the mayor's office, of forgetting about a thief and his merry men.

Robin.

His scent was all around her. Wood-smoke and musk and sunlight. No! she thought again, flipping onto her stomach and burying her face in the pillow. No more memories!

But the smell of forest was too tempting, even for an evil queen.

I"I'm right here, you know," Robin said, sliding his hand along her hip. "I can practically hear you thinking."

"You cannot," Regina giggled, sounding much more like the dreamy teenager Daniel loved than a queen about to go toe-to-toe with the Wicked Witch of the West. She rolled over onto her back so she could stare into his teasing face. "You have no idea what I'm thinking."

"Aye, milady, I believe I do," her thief corrected. "You're thinking that you don't deserve to be this happy. You're expecting everything to come crashing down around you at any moment."

The laughter stilled in her throat. "Maybe."

"Oh, I'd say for sure. But here is my oath, Regina. When the world does come crashing down around you, when you aren't as happy as you are right now, wrapped together in your bed, I can promise you one thing."

"What's that?" Regina whispered.

"That I'm going to be right here with you," Robin promised, kissing her forehead, her cheeks, the tip o f her nose. "And at the end of the day, you and I will be happy together." He kissed her mouth with exquisite tenderness, and all words between them stilled. /I

"I have to change these sheets," Regina muttered, climbing out of bed. The scent of forest was all around her, making her fists clench and her heart slam against her chest.

Her heart.

Regina stilled, one pillow dangling from her hand. It would be so easy to reach into her chest and remove her heart, to slip into indifference and peace. She brought her empty hand up to her chest, fingernails resting lightly over her heart. Remove her heart, and everything would be right again. Robin Hood would be no more than a random man in her town, someone she passed on the street or sat beside at Granny's. Her heart wouldn't swell with pleasure and happiness when she held hands with little Roland, when he kissed her on the cheek or whispered her name. It could be all gone with the simple removal of her heart.

Regina sighed. Old habits died hard. Shaking her head, she roughly pulled the pillow from it's case and set to stripping the sheets off the bed. It might feel good to set the entire bed on fire, she mused, or maybe take an old-fashioned Louisville slugger to it then set it on fire. Maybe beat it with the bat, set it on fire, then throw the burning embers out the window. The possibilities were endless.

Funny, she didn't blame the bed when Graham had turned his attentions to Ms. Swann. Regina had ridden Graham like Secretariat on this very bed, and yet breaking up with him, ikilling him/I, didn't cost her one sleepless night.

Wait. She wouldn't remove her heart, she'd only end up hurting Henry, but she could make a memory potion. She might could make one so she'd only forget the entire Robin-Marian-Roland fiasco, and keep her other memories. It would be tricky, but it might work. If not, well, she was Henry's mother. She'd always remember him, always find him.

Energized by her plan, Regina rushed through the house to the kitchen. Grabbing random bottles and, for some bizarre reason, a hunk of cheese, she began compiling the ingredients she'd need. Had she not chosen that exact moment to run back upstairs for her purse, she might have missed the quiet knock on her door.

Hearing it, Regina stilled. It was a timid knock, as if the person outside really didn't want her to hear. Probably Ms. Swan, coming to apologize again, blue eyes full of tears and sympathy. Or it could be Snow, here to make random excuses for her idiot offspring. Or it might be David, confessing that he realized the entire Charming family was full of imbeciles and they'd be moving to Siberia that very night. The idea perked her up immensely.

Or it might be Robin.

iRobin./I

Regina threw open the door, breathless with anticipation. It had to be him, it had to be him, ithadtobehimit...

"'Gina!"  
"Roland!" Regina dropped to her knees in front of the boy, grabbing his thin shoulders. "What are you doing here, baby?" A horrible thought occurred to her. "Does your papa know where you are?"

Smiling impishly, Roland shook his curls. "Come meet Mama," he said, reaching up to take Regina's hand. "Come see Mama and Papa, 'Gina."

"Your papa must be frantic," Regina said. "We need to get you back to Granny's." Taking the little boy's hand, she grabbed her coat out of the hall closet and shut the front door. "Did you walk all this way by yourself?"

"Uh-huh," Roland beamed. "Got to missing you. Want you to meet Mama."

"Right," Regina said, the smile fading from her face. "Well, let's just get you back to your papa, okay? You really shouldn't have left him like that."

Roland started babbling about ice cream and dinosaurs, so Regina knew further scolding would do no good. She listened to him chatter, saying "wow!" and "smart boy!" at appropriate times. Staring down at his flaxen curls, Regina felt a lump form in her throat. Only this morning she had imagined building a life around this little boy, a life with love and laughter and second chances. Now, she was alone. Again.

iVillains don't get happy endings./I

"Roland!" Robin was rushing up the dark street toward them. Grabbing Roland by the waist, he hefted the little boy into his arms. Closing his eyes, Robin pressed his son to his chest. "I had no idea what had happened to you. Where did you go?" He pulled back and glanced at Regina. "What happened?"

"He walked to my house. Apparently Roland wanted me to meet his mother," Regina said, sliding a hand through her hair. "And he said he missed me."

Robin slowly set his son on the ground. "Roland, go sit over on that bench while I talk to Regina. I won't be long."

Roland turned and threw his arms around Regina's legs. "Bye, 'Gina! Come to the forest and meet mama soon, okay? We can all play!"

"I'd like that, dear," Regina said, bending down to press a kiss to the boy's soft hair. She breathed him in, little-boy sweetness and vanilla. "I'd like that."

"Well," Robin said after Roland had left. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Regina stared at him. "I told you. Roland wanted me." She stared into Robin's eyes. "At least someone does."

"Don't start, Regina. I am not in the right mood to deal with the evil queen tonight."

"So I'm back to being the evil queen? Well, as I said, the name served me well."

"You knew my Marian, Roland's mother, was alive and you did nothing. I've lived years believing her death was my fault," he hissed, eyes blazing. "And it was all yours."

"In case you haven't noticed, your wife is very much alive," Regina reminded him. "And I can't remember every single person I threw into the dungeon. I'm sure she deserved her punishment anyway. Protecting an outlaw, wasn't she?"

"Yes, and just last night you were in bed with one," Robin said, leaning close.

"Was I?" Regina asked coldly. "I've already forgotten."

"Then remember this, your majesty," Robin snarled. "Roland is my son, not yours. He has a mother, no thanks to you. Stay away from my family."

"Not a problem," Regina said pleasantly. "Goodnight, Outlaw." She turned on her heel and headed back to the mayor's mansion.

Robin didn't stay to watch her go.


	2. Ingredients

The rain started falling long before Regina reached her house. It wasn't the soft, romantic rain she had often imagined dancing and making love under, but one of those pop-up summer storms where the weather turns deadly in an instant. Regina didn't mind; the sudden violence fit her mood. She was suddenly tempted do to something reckless, something the entire town would be talking about for centuries. Something to remind this ungrateful little town exactly who was in charge.

She made an unexpected detour, walking home through the city park. She remembered pushing Henry in the swings, encouraging him as he slid down the sliding board for the first time on his own. If she listened closely enough, she could actually hear his giggles and screams on the wind.

She sighed. Everything came back to Henry. She couldn't remove her heart, wouldn't use dark magic, because of Henry. He was her everything, her true soul mate. If it came down to a choice between being a heartless queen and Henry's mom, well, there was no comparison. She'd put her child first. In that respect, she most certainly was _not _her mother's daughter.

"Regina?" A voice came out of the darkness. "Or is that too informal? Do you prefer Madam Mayor, or," Whale smirked and bowed at the waist. "Your majesty?"

"Stop being absurd, Whale," Regina said, thinly veiled disgust in her voice. "And I'd like to be alone, if you don't mind."

"What if I do mind?" Whale came to stand beside her. "Ah," he said, looking at the swings. "Recalling memories, I assume? Anything you'd like to share?"

"Not with you," Regina answered dryly. "If you refuse to leave, I will. Good night, Dr. Whale."

Whale reached out and grabbed her arm. "Regina, wait-"

"You'll want to remove that hand, Whale," Regina hissed. "Or would you like me to set it on fire?"

Whale dropped his hold on her. Backing away, he held both hands up in surrender. "Forgive me, your majesty," he said. "I simply thought you looked like a woman who needed some company."

"You thought wrong," Regina snapped. "But there is one thing I do need."

"What's that?"

"This," grabbing the lapels of his shirt, Regina brought his face down to hers. She kissed him full on the mouth, regretting her decision the moment his lips touched hers. His lips were cold and fleshy, and seemed to swallow hers. It was almost like being french kissed by a really ugly fish. Like, well, a whale. _It doesn't matter, _she told herself, raising her hands to unbutton his shirt. _He doesn't matter._

_S_he didn't know if she meant Whale...or Robin.

_That was disgusting, _Regina thought as she let herself back into the mayor's mansion. Having sex with Whale in a public park...what had she been thinking?_ Nothing, _she admitted. She'd wanted to forget, to focus on something other than heartbreak and thieves who smelled like forest and little boys with sticky hands. She'd wanted to be someone other than Regina Mills.

And that's exactly what she planned to do.

She leaned over to pick up the bottles and potions she'd spilled when Roland had knocked earlier. The cheese, which she had no idea why she'd grabbed in the first place, was now a sticky mess on the carpet. She decided to leave it alone. If nothing else, moldy cheese in the foyer would make an interesting conversation piece.

Setting the bottles on the kitchen table, she began rummaging through the cabinets for all the ingredients she'd need. If she added rue to the mix, she thought she might be able to remember Henry after she'd drank the memory potion. It couldn't hurt, at least.

"I need to change clothes," Regina mumbled to herself, finally realizing she was wet. She also caught a whiff of...aftershave. Ugh, Whale's scent was on her! But she really needed to work on her memory potion...

Just as soon as she took a shower.

Robin didn't think the cheers would ever die down. Little John and Will Scarlet and all his Merry Men were thrilled to have their Marian home where she belonged. She'd been passed from one outlaw to the next, thoroughly kissed and hugged and loved. He sat back and watched her now, their boy her arms, as she danced in a lazy circle around the campfire. He felt almost dizzy from the pleasure of it, watching the woman he loved holding the child they'd created. It seemed like something from one of his dreams.

Leaning back on his elbows, Robin gazed into the fire. The woods smelled like ozone and wet earth, a smell which oddly reminded him of Regina. He sighed, knowing he shouldn't have spoken so harshly to her earlier. He'd just looked up to discover Roland was missing and panicked. What father wouldn't do the same? he asked him self. The agonizing thing was, Robin knew exactly where his son had run off to.

It was the very place he himself had wanted to go and hide.

"I can't remember ever having so much fun," Marian whispered, dropping down beside her husband. Robin glanced over to see Marian had snuggled Roland down for the night, his cheeks still bright with delight. His son was a constant wonder to Robin. As was the woman who'd helped create him.

"Never?" Robin teased, reaching up to push a stray tendril of hair behind Marian's cheek. "I could think of a few, milady. Our wedding night, for example. Or one soft evening in Sherwood Forest when your dared me to-"

"Robin!" Marian exclaimed, laughing. "I won that bet, if you remember correctly."

"I never could refuse you," he admitted, eyes drinking her in.

"No, you couldn't," she replied quietly, resting her forehead against hers. "How is this possible, my Robin?"

"With magic, everything is possible." He trailed his fingers along her bare ankle, jubilant when the the slight touch made her tremble. "We've been caught in a witch's curse, my love. I've seen the unimaginable since being transported to this realm. Magic and sorcery and evil above anything you have ever seen."

Marian shuddered. "I don't know how you have managed to endure it. I want to go home, Robin! I want to be back in _our _forest, in our home. I do not like this place!"

"I know, my love," Robin soothed. "You will grow accustomed to it. Trust me. There's boundless love and hope here, too. It's not all evil."

"With Regina, the Evil Queen, in charge? How can good and love hope in a place where she is a ruler!"

"She really has changed, Marian. She's not the woman you remember."

"All I remember is being taken from my family and locked in a dungeon. Being sentenced to death. She was going to kill me, Robin!"

"It's all over, all over." Robin pulled Marian against his chest, binding his arms rightly around her. "I'm here now. We're together, you and me and our boy. Nothing will hurt us again."

"Promise me," Marian demanded, pulling out of his arms. "Promise me you'll protect us all."

Robin searched her face. "My love, you know I'll always protect you and Roland. Always take care of us. My heart, like my bow, aims true. It's yours. Everything I have is yours."

"Show me," Marian said urgently. "Show me your heart."

"Ah, my Maid Marian," he kissed her, his breath coming out as a sigh. "All you've to do is look in a mirror."

They made quick work of their clothes. Her skin was the dusky shade of a gypsy, and looked positively radiant against the firelight. He marveled at the softness of it against his own, as she wound around him, slid under him, rode him until he was afriad their anguished cries would awaken Roland. His Marian was in his arms again, and nothing would ever tear them apart.

Later, as Marian lay sleepily against his side, her heard her mumble, "What's a mirror?"

Smiling, Robin held her as she drifted off to sleep. He'd finished the day making love with his wife, with the woman who held all his hopes and dreams. How could he have known upon waking this morning that his life would take such a miraculous turn? This morning he...

_This morning._

_Regina._

Robin sighed. For the first time in his life, he had lied to his Marian. Alas, it was another woman who held his heart. This morning he'd awakened on her leaf-green sheets, the smell of her all around him. He'd awakened her with small, biting kisses to her earlobe, then she'd-

"Robin? Go to sleep, darling." Marian raised up and planted a kiss on his lips. She pulled back, smiling wickedly. "Or if you'd rather stay awake...?"

Laughing, Robin tumbled her onto her back.

He had no idea that an evil queen was watching through a magic mirror.


	3. Mistakes

It was nearly dawn when Robin woke, jarred awake by some uneasy feeling he couldn't quite identify. Marian was curled against him, one hand on his chest, the other tucked under her ear. He smiled affectionately down at her; she'd always been such a deep sleeper. Not even Little John's drunken, off-key singing could awaken his Marian when she slept.

Regina, on the other hand, was full of restless energy. She tossed and turned all night, was prone to mutter under her breath and even cry out when nightmares overtook her, and hardly ever reached out for him. The one moment he had awoken to find her splayed across his chest, her arms loosely encircling him, he'd felt like a god.

Careful not to disturb Marian, Robin slid out from under her hand. His chest felt heavy, as though her hand had left some sort of brand on his skin. Was that what last night had been about, Marian laying claim him, putting her scent on him?

_What an absurd idea, _Robin thought as he staggered to his feet. Marian was his wife. His wife, the mother of his son. The woman he would have walked through Hell for was back in his arms. What man could want more than that?

_Me_, he could admit. He hated himself for it, would have gladly torn himself in two to prevent in, but he was in love with Regina. Marian had been lost to him years ago. He'd mourned her for decades now, and had finally put her memory to rest. He'd learned to love again.

He'd fallen in love with the woman who'd tried to murder his wife. An evil queen had robbed Roland of his mother, and Robin of the pretty maid he'd adored. How could a man who truly loved his wife and child have fallen for such a monster?

"Hey, Rob!" Little John called, clomping toward him. "How did last night go, eh?"

"Shh!" Robin said, gesturing back at Marian. "Let her have a few more moments peace. And, Little John," he said, grabbing his friend's arm. "Don't call me Rob."

Little John grinned. "But it irritates you so," he smiled. "Come on, boss. Let's shoot up breakfast."

Laughing, the two men wandered deeper into the forest. Their breath came out in clouds before them, and a heavy frost had fallen in this part of the land. "Wasn't it warmer when we went to bed last night?" Robin wondered.

"I believe you got plenty hot last night," Little John teased, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

Robin sighed. "Is this going to last much longer, or should I put an arrow through your head now?"

"You wouldn't waste an arrow on me," Little John said confidently. "On yourself, however...Well, that's why I'm tromping through the shivering woods with you this morning, boss. To make sure you don't shoot yourself."

"I know I'm going to regret asking this," Robin said. "But why would I shoot myself?"

"Well, it must be hard seeing your wife after all these years," Little John reasoned. "Especially when you're in love with another woman."

Robin stopped abruptly. "That's absolutely not true."

Little John eyed him sadly. "Aye, boss, I'm afraid it is Having Marian back is a miracle. We all love her. But you, well, you love Regina."

Robin's eyes were ablaze. "If you share your theory with anyone-"

"Come on boss, would I?" Little John asked softly. "I'm worried about you, Robin. Do you have any idea what you're going to do?"

Sighing, Robin stared into the trees. Watching him sympathetically, Little John placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go to her, Robin. Go see Regina." When Robin paused, Little John laughed. "We'll take care of things here. You go see to your evil queen."

Reaching up to briefly squeeze the hand on his shoulder with his own, Robin shot off across the forest.

To Regina.

It was early. Regina's eyes were exhausted from staying awake all night, mixing potions and staring into enchanted mirrors. It was a constant tug-of-war, her head pulling her to add rosemary and rue to her potion, her heart going back to the mirror to watch over Robin and Marian. She was with them for every kiss and touch, every whisper and sigh. This intoxicating mix of chemistry and passion was enough to drive anyone crazy.

Regina thought she was going crazy.

It hadn't been enough to know Daniel had died because of her. It wasn't enough to share her son with the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, or to be born to a heartless mother. No, she had to go and fall in love all over again, to believe in second chances and lifelong love.

Never again.

The potion was almost ready. It was cooling in the refrigerator, bubbling and frothing next to glasses and bottles of her famous cider. She'd made sure nothing could break the memory charm this time. She'd used enough exotic herbs and little-known charms to ensure that nothing could break the spell: not one of Gold's potions, not another spell.

Not even true love's kiss.

Not even a kiss of true love from Henry.

The potion would be ready in less than an hour. Soon, she'd have no idea who Daniel or Henry or Robin Hood or even Regina Mills were.

It was the ultimate way to disappear.

Time to go upstairs and start getting things ready. Her foot was on the bottom step when the doorbell rang. She paused, looking back over her shoulder at the door. She really wanted to take a bath and get ready for...for nothingness. But what if it were Henry? How could she deny herself the chance to see her son one last time?

The doorbell sounded again.

"Doesn't anyone use the phone anymore?" Regina groused, turning around and heading toward the door. "Or better yet, stay the hell home?"

She opened the door, hoped for Henry. "Hen-"

"Regina Mills?" A young man held up a basket of flowers. red roses tumbling over baby's breath and white carnations. "These are for you."

"Whale," she muttered, signing for the delivery. "Never changes, does he? Tell me," she said. "Do you ever get tired of delivering flowers for Whale's morning afters?"

"Morning afters?" Someone had appeared behind the young man. "What does that mean?"

"Hello, Outlaw," Regina said with fake cheer. "How lovely to see you this morning. Here to accuse me of kidnapping your son again? Or perhaps I turned your parents into chipmunks fifty years ago?"

Robin turned to smile at the young man. "She's always in such a good mood when she first wakes up."

"Right," glancing between them, the delivery boy began to back away slowly. "Well, gotta go," he blurted. And ran.

Laughing, Robin turned to look at Regina. He had Roland's stuffed monkey in his hands. "Mind if I come in?"

"I'm busy right now," Regina said, blocking the door. "And I really need to get these flowers in water."

"Ah, I see," Robin said. He leaned closer to her and dropped his voice. "Afraid to be alone with me, milady?"

"You wish, Outlaw." Against her better judgment, Regina stepped aside to allow him in. "You might as well come back for a glass of cider." Mayor or queen, mother or lover, villain or hero, Regina Mills would always offer company a glass of cider.

"Are you going to tell me who the flowers are from?" Robin asked, watching as Regina removed two chilled glasses of cider from the refrigerator.

"I really don't see how that's any of your business," she replied, passing him a frosty glass. She frowned as he took a seat at her table. "Remember last night? You made it pretty clear you want nothing else to do with me."

Robin sighed, shuffling the monkey in his hands. "Here. Roland wanted you to have this."

Regina reached out instinctively, taking the toy from him. "Why?"

Robin smiled sadly. "He thought you might be lonely."

Regina nodded toward the flowers. "Well, as you can see, I'm not." Her face softened. "Please thank Roland for me, though."

"An evil queen with a soft spot for children," Robin murmured. "Exactly the woman I fell for. Regina, we- "

Regina held up a hand. "Stop right there. There is no 'we'. There's me. There's you and Roland and some peasant woman I should have beheaded long ago. But there is no 'we'."

Robin sighed again. "Listen about last night, I shouldn't have-"

"No, you shouldn't have. Roland came to me." Her dark eyes blazed. "You acted like I was some sort of kidnapper!"

"You're right. I said some horrible things. If you'll give me chance to explain, Regina, you'll understand."

"All I understand," Regina said heatedly. "Is that I want you to leave."

Robin attempted to meet her eyes, but she looked away. "Is that really what you want?"

"It is. I can't stand this, Robin. You have a wife you love. A wife I watched you make love to all night." Regina blanched. She hadn't meant to say that.

The color drained from Robin's face. "You watched me...You watched Marian and me last night?"

"It isn't as if I don't know your moves," Regina said snidely, trying to regain her balance. "I've seen you naked before, Outlaw. There's no need to be shy now."

Robin came off the stool, knocking cider all over the table. "How dare you, Regina! You called up your enchanted mirror, and what, got your kicks watching Marian and me last night?"

"Right. That's how I spend my downtime, watching ex-lovers doing the nasty with their wives. Pure entertainment."

"Listen to me, Regina-"

"No, you listen to me," Regina interrupted. "I had no desire to watch you last night. I was sitting at my dresser combing my hair, when poof," she snapped her fingers. "There you two were on my mirror, taking off each others' clothes. You think I wanted to see that? I went into the bathroom and as soon as I shut the door, there you were on my mirror again. This time, you were kissing her neck, just like you'd kissed mine earlier that day. No matter what room I went into, no matter how hard I tried to hide, there was always a mirror, always the image of you and your dear wife making love. I was forced to watch it all night long." She choked on a near-sob. "It nearly drove me crazy, Robin."

Robin's face softened and he held out his arms. "Regina," he said, walking toward her.

"No!" Regina backed away. "Don't you dare touch me. Don't you get it? If I had listened to Tinkerbell back in the Enchanted Forest, we'd be together right now. She took me to the tavern, pointed out the man with the lion tattoo. You. You were the one I belonged with, my second chance. If I had been brave enough to approach you that night, you'd be with me, not Marian. Maybe I wouldn't have been the Evil Queen at all."

"I need to tell you," Robin began, a look of irritation crossing his face when Regina's cell rang. "I'm never going to get to finish a sentence, am I?"

"Wait," Regina said, looking at the screen. "It's Henry. I'll be right back."

Robin watched Regina as she rushed from the room. "Trying to have a conversation with this woman is like fighting a in a Giants' War," he grumbled. Sighing, he looked at spilled cider. Might as well clean this mess up while Regina was talking to Henry.

Once he'd cleared the table, Robin opened the refrigerator. His throat really was quite dry, and a glass of Regina's spiked cider might help calm his nerves. Nerves! He laughed at himself, reaching for the last glass of cider on the shelf. He was a grown man, a husband and father, and he was nervous about...well, Regina. Unraveling the mystery that was Regina Mills would take a lifetime.

And only yesterday, he had been prepared to spend the rest of his days doing exactly that.

Robin took his first sip of the cider, wincing a bit when the tart flavor hit his tongue. This tasted differently than the other batches Regina had made. _Must be made from a different type of apples, _he mused, taking another sip. It wasn't an unpleasant taste, but rather unexpected. At first sip, the drink was sharp and tart. The longer he swished it in his mouth, however, the more bitter it became. Not wishing to sit at Regina's table and nurse a bad batch of cider, he drained the entire glass in two long gulps. He sat back, fingering his empty glass, and waited for Regina.

"Sorry about that. Henry wants to come over later," Regina said, sweeping back into the kitchen. She didn't glance at Robin as she picked up her drink, then slid into the chair across from him. "Listen, Robin, I really think you should go. You don't belong here."

Robin tilted his head, staring at her. "Don't belong here, milady?"

"No," Regina said firmly. "You need to go back to the forest. To Roland and your...Marian." Saying the word _wife _still made her feel a bit gassy.

Robin looked around the bright kitchen. "So...I don't live here?"

"What? No, of course you don't live here. You live in the..." she trailed off, looking at the glass on the table in front of him. It wasn't...he didn't drink..._No_. It wasn't possible. "Robin," she said softly, reaching across the table and putting her hand to his cheek. He felt hot, sweaty. "Do you know where you are?"

Robin looked straight at her, blue eyes glassy. "I'm in a kitchen."

Oh, God.

_Robin had drunk the memory potion._

"I came as soon as I could," Tinkerbell said as Regina ushered her inside. "What's the big emergency?"

"The emergecy," Regina hissed, drawing Tinkerbell into the hall outside the kitchen. "Is that I made a memory potion. I was going to drink it this afternoon, but-"

"A memory poiton?" The fairy whispered angrily. "Is that how you chose to handle everything, with potions and spells and magic? Snow White and Prince Charming got married, and you put a dark curse on the entire Enchanted Forest. You lose Henry, and you want to put yourself into an enchanted sleep. Yes, Robin told me about that. Now, there's been one small bump in your relationship with Robin, and you make a memory potion!"

"One small bump?" Regina repeated. "The man's wife came back from the dead, fairy. That isn't so much a bump as much as Mt. Everest. That's not important now, though. What _is _important is that I made the memory potion, put it in the refrigerator and Robin...Robin drank the potion," she finished lamely.

"What?" Tinkerbell screeched. "You gave him the memory potion to drink? Are you really that cruel?"

"I did _not_ give it to him! He got it himself while I was upstairs. I'd never hurt Robin," she said quietly. "I'd never hurt Robin."

Tinkerbell's expression softened. "I know you wouldn't." She peered into the kitchen, where Robin was busy examining his tunic. "So, what do we need to do? How can you restore his memory?"

"That's just the thing," Regina whispered frantically. "I made this potion absolutely fool proof. I didn't _want _to be able to break it. I used every trick I could think of to make sure the spell could not be broken."

"We have to break it," Tinkerbell insisted. "There are people who love him, who are counting on him, who-" She broke off, eyes wide. "He's taking off his clothes!"

"What!" Regina screeched, turning around. Sure enough, Robin had pulled the tunic over his head and was working on unbuttoning his pants. "Robin, what are you doing?" When he didn't respond, she raised her voice. "HEY!"

Robin paused, his hands _extremely _full. "What is it, milady?"

"Um, why are you getting undressed?" Tinkerbell asked. She looked Robin up and down. "Not that I mind, you understand."

"Knock if off," Regina muttered. "Listen, _Robin,_" she said, putting special emphasis on his name. "Why don't you sit down and have-" _not a cup of cider, not a cup of cider _"a chat with us? This is Tinkerbell," she said, gesturing to the fairy. "And I'm Regina." She searched his face. "Do you remember who you are?"

"You called me Robin, milady," he said slowly.

"That's right!" Both women cried, beaming at him. "You're Robin, this is Tinkerbell, and I'm Regina!" Regina raised her shoulders in a happy sigh. "So! We all, uh, know who we are."

"Right," Tinkerbell agreed.

"Right," Robin repeated, sitting at Regina's table, bare chested.

"Why don't you put your shirt back on?" Regina encouraged. "You must be freezing."

"But you don't have to, if you don't want to," Tinkerbell interjected. Regina shot her an exasperated look. "I only want him to be comfortable!"

"Sure you do, dear," Regina said haughtily.

"I only wanted to, to look," Robin began haltingly. "More like you," he said, bobbing his head at Regina. "I appear to be very out of place here."

"So getting naked would help you fit in?" Regina said.

"He should really do what feels right," Tinkerbell reasoned.

"Why did I invite you over here?" Regina said, rounding on Tink. "I need help here, fairy, not you ogling my...my..." she faltered.

"Your what?" Tinkerbell asked, softy.

Regina raised her head, every inch a queen. "My friend. Robin is my friend and we have to help him. Starting with," she walked over to Robin and picked his tunic off the floor. "Let's get you dressed, shall we?"

He raised his arms, allowing her to pull the tunic over his head. Taking a deep breath, she reached down and rebuttoned the top buttons on his pants. She almost giggled, remembering that only yesterday morning she had peeled those very pants down his muscular legs, made him tremble when she'd-

"Regina?" Tink's voice seemed to come from far away. "I think he's dressed now. Damn it," she muttered.

"Right," Regina said, stepping back. Robin continued to gaze down at her, his eyes open and innocent. What was she going to do? She'd loved this man for what, two weeks, and she'd already destroyed him.

"I need Cora's spell book," Regina said. "There has to be something to help us in there, some antidote she and Gold cooked up. That's the only hope of bring his memories back. I believe Gold still has it, unfortunately."

"I can run to his store and get it," Tink said. "Or call Belle, perhaps. She'd bring it over."

"Let's not waste time," Regina said. "It's easier like this," she waved her hand in the air, and caught Cora's spell book as it appeared out of thin air.

"Witch!" Robin yelled, instinctively reaching for his quiver of arrows. Eyes wild with fear, he nocked an arrow and pointed it at Regina. "What manner of sorcery is this?"

"Robin, calm down," Tinkerbell began.

"No," Regina interrupted. Waving her hand, Regina froze him with a simple stunning spell. "We're trying to help you, Robin," she said softly, taking careful steps across the kitchen toward him. "No one is going to hurt you. I am using magic, but it's for good. It's to help." She met his bemused eyes full on. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe," he cried. "Or who to trust."

"You can trust me," Regina assured him. Flicking her wrist, she released him from his hold. Stumbling forward, he dropped the bow and quiver and fell to the ground. Moving carefully, Regina sank down beside him. He had his forehead pressed against his knees, his body was shaking, and she so desperately wanted to reach out and hold him, hold on until nothing but memories of making love with the lights on and fireside kisses and little boys with ice cream-sticky hands remained.

Reaching out, touching his shoulder, was the hardest thing Regina had ever done. She wanted to feel him under her fingertips, listen to his heart beat against her own. He jerked when she touched the lion tattoo, and she almost pulled back. Almost left him with Tink while she ran and hid with Belle and Gold, forcing them to clean up yet another of her mistakes.

Almost.

Pulling Robin into her arms, Regina pressed her lips to the nape of his neck. He was so hot.

And she had absolutely no idea what to do.

"I'll go to Gold and Belle," Tink said. She was watching them with an amazed look on her face. "You take care of Robin. And Regina," she said, looking back over her shoulder. "He really is your soul mate."

Regina heard the front door close. "I know," she said, rocking him. "I know."


	4. Choices

She awoke in an unfamiliar forest, the scent of wet earth heavy around her. Raising her head from the lichen-covered dirt, Regina realized she felt heavy somehow. It was her hair. Her hair, which she'd worn so short in Storybrooke, was long and flowing again, the way Daniel had loved it. And her clothes...she wasn't in one of her professional suits and heels or a queen's elaborate black, but one of the colorful, youthful gowns she'd once favored. She was the Regina she used to be, one who still believed in true love's kiss and happily ever after. The Regina who had somehow managed to block out her domineering mother, love her weak-willed father.

"Daniel," she whispered, scrambling to her feet. Was there any chance he was here, waiting for her? If she had somehow managed to go back in time, perhaps she was still simply a young girl in love. She had no idea where she was, no idea what was happening to her, but Regina was, thanks to her resilient heart, excited. She began running, weaving through the trees, desperate to find the man she loved.

_Robin._

Regina pulled up short. No, not Robin. Daniel. If she had went back in time, then it was Daniel she needed to find, to love. Robin was her future, not her past. Of course, if she had only went into the tavern like Tinkerbell said, then Robin would have been everything: her past, present _and _future.

"What are you waiting for?"

Regina spun around. Tinkerbell was standing behind her, eyes full of mischief. She slipped her arm through Regina's, propelling her to begin walking. Regina could only gape at her.

"I'd close your mouth if I were you," Tinkerbell advised. "You look like a trout."

Regina found her voice. "Okay, fairy, what is going on? This is your work, isn't it? What am I to you, some sort of project? The fairy equivalent of a college thesis?"

"I don't know what that means," Tink said. "But yes, this is my doing. What's the last thing you remember?"

Regina thought back. "Falling asleep with Robin on the kitchen floor. He was so sick." Her dark eyes went wild. "I made him sick! I need to get back to Storybrooke!"

Tinkerbell held Regina in place. "It's fine. Robin is fine. Belle is taking care of him, I promise."

"Belle? What good is a bookworm when it comes to breaking a memory spell?"

"She's the one who figured out Zelena was attempting to travel through time," Tink reminded her. "She's got a good head on her shoulders, and she loves Robin, too. Anyway, I think Belle needs to get out of the shop."

"Trouble in paradise already? Well, I never figured that marriage would last," Regina sniffed. "How do they introduce themselves anyway? Mr. and Mrs. Dark One? Does she call him 'My Dark One' during those intimate moments?"

Tink stopped walking. "You have officially grossed me out. How am I ever going to get that image out of my head?"

"Just thought I'd share."

"Yeah, well, keep it to yourself next time. As I was saying," Tink said sternly, shooting Regina a dark look. "Robin is being well cared for. What you and I need to do is take care of things in this world."

"This world? Are we in the Enchanted Forest?"

"We are," Tink confirmed. "Blue actually helped me on this one. She thought, well, she thought you and I both needed a second chance. She's been nice to me lately. It's a bit unnerving."

"Yes, I can see where it would be," Regina agreed. "So we're what, in my past?"

"Correct. And now you, unfortunately, have a choice. Daniel is waiting for you at the stables. He's alive, he's healthy, he's safe from Cora's grasp." Tink used her free hand to point down the left lane. "He's waiting for you a little over a mile in that direction."

"Daniel?" Regina whispered, her face alight with love. "My Daniel is alive?"

"He is," Tink said. "But so is Robin."

"Robin? But he's..."

"Also waiting for you," Tink said. "Down the opposite path. Go to him, and you will be his first choice. No Maid Marian, no memory potions or sickness. All you have to do is go to him."

Regina tried to talk, tried to form a coherent thought. She had to chose between the love of her life or...the love of her life. "What," she creaked. She cleared her throat. "What happens to Daniel if I go to Robin?"

Tink held Regina's gaze. "Exactly what did happen. He dies. But Regina, know this: Daniel didn't die because he loved you. He died because Cora was full of bitterness and hate. His death is not on your hands, but your mother's. Did he die because he loved you? Yes. Would he make that decision again? Yes. You know he would."

"But he didn't get to chose!" Regina cried. "He didn't die defending me or protecting our family or honoring the kingdom. He died because of-"

"Cora," Tink said firmly. "Not you. And not Snow White."

"Sure, drag her into it," Regina said grumpily. Looking down the right lane, she thought of Robin. Robin, with his warm smile and warrior's heart. Robin, with his arms full of little boy. Robin, who accepted her for who she was: a complicated, vengeful woman with a scarred soul and weakness for children. Children...

"Roland," Regina muttered. "If I go to Robin right now, he never marries Marian, right?"

"Yes."

"So that means...that means Roland would have never been born," Regina said slowly. She tried to imagine a world without Roland's dimples and smiles. She'd known the child for such a short while, but the very memory of him overwhelmed her with love and pride.

"You and Robin will make your own children," Tink said. She leaned in closer. "I'll let you in on a secret. If you go to Robin tonight, if you lie with him, you'll be pregnant in a fortnight. In this world _and _Storybrooke. Blue said you'd have a little girl first. Robin has actually dreamed of having a little girl with you."

Delight and disbelief flooded Regina's face. "He has?"

Tink nodded. "That's what Blue said. All you have to do is go to him. He's your soul mate, Regina."

Regina nodded, and took a step to the right. Robin was waiting for her. He wanted her, wanted to make children with her. All she had to do was...

...Forget Roland.

"No," Regina said.

Tink cocked her head. "No?

"I..I can't rob him of Roland. And I don't want to lose him, either. Even if Robin and I don't make our way back to each other," Regina swallowed, hating herself. "It's worth it to make sure Roland lives."

"He's going to marry Maid Marian," Tink taunted. "Marry her, love her, make a child with her."

"Yes, I understand that dear," Regina said dryly. "I don't want to live in a work without Roland, either, okay? I've made my choice."

"So should we find Daniel?"

It was tempting, so tempting to run down the left lane and find the boy she'd once loved. She wanted to hold him one more time, tell him how sorry she was, try and spirit him away from Cora's clutches. But it wouldn't make any difference now. The girl who'd loved Daniel had grieved, had almost ruined her life over the pain and agony, had subjected thousands of others to lives of misery due to her grief. Loving Daniel, losing him, had driven her to the point of insanity.

Straightening her spine, Regina turned her back on the left lane. "No. I'm in love with Robin. I want to go back to Storybrooke," she told the fairy. "Take me back."

Tink's eyebrows rose. "Back to Storybrooke? Whatever for? Daniel and Robin are both here. There's no Cora, no spoiled princesses spilling secrets," she leaned in closer. "No Maid Marian."

"And no Roland. Robin needs him. _I_ need him. Send me back," Regina said firmly. "He _needs _to marry Marian so Roland will exist. He's more important than anything."

Tinkerbell beamed. "Right answer." She threw her arms around Regina, hugging her tightly. "I'm so proud of you!"

"What the-" Regina began. Suddenly, everything went black. When her eyes refocused, she was stretched out on her kitchen floor, black hair short, high heels kicked to the side.

"About time you woke up, milady," Robin said, grinning.

"I'm going to kill that fairy," Regina muttered, stomping around her kitchen in bare feet. "I can handle weird. My son is the grandchild of Snow White and Prince Charming. I spend a day last week summoning the spirit of my dead mother. I created a town out of a forest in Maine. God knows, I know weird. But this," she shook her head. "This is too much."

"Belle didn't explain everything to me," Robin said from his perch on the kitchen counter. He reached for an apple, buffed it on his shirt. "She just said you had a choice to make. You must have made the right one, because it broke through the memory spell."

"Yeah, I suppose I did," Regina sighed. "Tinkerbell sent me into my past. Daniel was alive. He was waiting for me. If I went to him, he'd have been safe from Cora. We would have been happy together."

"But you're here," Robin said. "You didn't stay in the past with Daniel."

"No," Regina agreed. She ducked her head, letting her hair cover her profile. "The other choice was to go to you. In the tavern."

"Me? But..." Robin cleared his throat. "Would the same rules apply? Would we have been happy together? The two of us?"

"Yes, we would have been happy together. We would have been in love, no Daniel." She leveled her eyes at him. "And no Marian."

"But why didn't you choose..." His eyes widened. "Roland."

"Exactly. If I had went to you, you would have married me. Not Marian. Although," she actually blushed. "Tinkerbell did tell me you and I would have..."

"Would have what?" Robin promptly.

"She said we would have had a little girl," she said, a little loud, a little fast.

"A girl," Robin murmured. "With you."

"Yes. But I chose to let you go, to let that all go. I loved Roland too much to risk his life."

"Just Roland?" Robin asked softly.

Regina met his eyes. "No. I love you. I love you, Outlaw. I chose you over my first love, but I chose Roland over you. What does that say about me?"

Robin walked to her, slid his arms around her. "Exactly what I said this morning. That you're an evil queen with a soft spot for children."

"I prefer Regina," she reminded him, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Laughter rumbled through his chest. "I remember," he said, rubbing his cheek on the crown of her head. "Ah, Regina, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," she answered. "My God, Robin, I simply don't know."

Sighing, he pulled back. "I need to be with Marian, to talk to her."

"Of course you do," she said, pulling out of his arms. "She's your wife. Go to her, be with her. I need to get back to the office anyway. And Henry is coming over later-"

"Regina, stop," Robin said. "Listen to me. Remember our picnic by the fire? Remember what I said?"

"That you loved it when I ran my tongue-"

"Well, yes," he admitted. "I do remember that part. Ahem. What I meant was that I'd walk through Hell to be with my Marian again?"

Turning her back, Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, and how lovely of you to remind me. Thanks for that."

"No, listen," Robin said. "I also said I had to let her go. I had to put Marian in my past, to learn to live life without her. I had to, for our boy's sake as well as my own. But remember the choice you made today? You chose me over Daniel. You're my soul mate, Regina. Had I never met Marian, I would have never missed her. I would have had you. But I need time to figure things out."

"I don't understand. Last night you practically accused me of kidnapping Roland." Her dark eyes filled with tears. "I watched you make love to Marian all night. Now, you're saying..." She shook her head. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying I love you, Regina," Robin said, running his hands down her arms. "Marian is in my past. You are my future."

"I killed her," Regina reminded him. "Her death, or her absence from your life, is my fault. You've carried that guilt around because of-"

"The Evil Queen," Robin interjected. "I prefer Regina."


	5. Lies

**Author's Note: Robin may seem to be acting out of character, but he's smart enough to know exactly what is going on. Trust him that he knows what he's doing...and trust me, too. Appearances are not always what they seem. Robin is still our warrior...and his heart belongs to Regina.**

Regina and Robin pulled apart when the front door banged open. "Mom, I'm here!" They heard Henry yell. "I brought company."

"Great," Regina muttered, slipping back into her shoes. "There's no telling who he's-"

"Robin!" Snow White exclaimed, stepping into the kitchen a second before Henry. "How nice to see you." She shot Regina significant glance and smiled.

Regina rolled her eyes. "He was just leaving, actually. We had some business to discuss."

"I'm sure you did," Snow said. She still wore that satisfied smirk. Briefly, very briefly, Regina considered turning her stepdaugther into a lizard.

Too bad she was holding the baby.

"Henry has something he wants to discuss with you," Snow told Regina. "Robin, maybe you can keep me and the baby company while they talk."

He inclined his head. "I'd be honored, milady."

Snow beamed and, shifting the baby, slid her arm through his. "Let's give Henry and Regina some privacy."

Shooting an almost desperate look over his shoulder at Regina, Robin allowed himself to be led into the parlor. He waited until Snow and the baby were seated on the couch before settling down beside them.

"It is insanely cold outside, have you noticed?" Snow asked.

Robin started. "Yes, Little John and I were discussing that very thing this morning. If it gets any colder I may have to relocate the Merry Men somewhere inside for a while." He both looked and felt awkward, sitting here on Regina's couch, talking about the weather with Princess Snow White.

"I really need to be heading back to my family," Robin said, looking for any excuse to leave. Why he felt so uncomfortable he couldn't say. Something about the smirk on Snow's lips or the way her eyes were twinkling at him made him feel exposed, as if she knew all his secrets. The very idea made him shudder.

Snow threw back her head and laughed. "Nervous, aren't you? There's no reason to be," she assured him. "We're friends, aren't we?"

"I sincerely hope so, milady," Robin said cautiously.

"And friends are honest with each other, right?"

"Yes," he said slowly, wondering where this was going.

"So I can honestly say that if you hurt Regina, I will hurt you. I'm not sure what I'll do," she admitted. "But I'll figure something out. Now here," she said, straightening up and holding out the baby. "Take Neal for a bit."

Robin could only stare at her. "You just threatened me, and now you want me to hold your baby?"

Snow only stared at him, still smiling. Sighing, Robin reached out for the baby. "It's been a while since I've done this," he said.

"It's not something one easily forgets," Snow sighed, settling back on the cushions. "And anyway, look at you. You're a natural." She made a spontaneous decision. "That's why Charming and I want you to be Neal's godfather."

"What? No!" Robin exclaimed. "You need someone royal for that, not a common thief like me."

"There's nothing common about you, Robin Hood," Snow assured him. "If something happens to Charming and me, we want to know our son will be loved and cared for. You're a beautiful father. Everyone can see that. We trust you with our son."

"I'm honored, milady," Robin said, humbled.

"And of course, Regina is his godmother," Snow continued.

"Of course," Robin murmured.

Snow stared at him with sympathy. "Did you know Charming was engaged when I first met him in the Enchanted Forest, then married here in Storybrooke?"

Robin's jaw dropped. "What? Your husband was married? But you and he were made for each other. You are soul mates."

"Yes, we are. Soul mates, true love, however you want to put it, we belong together. Charming has assured me over and over that we would always find each other, and we always have. Despite the truly horrible King George and Charming's engagement to Princess Abigail and my war with Regina, we made our way to each other. Here in Storybrooke, I had to watch the man I love go home with another woman." She laughed. "I actually had a one-night stand with Dr. Whale, believe it or not, to try and move on. He sent me flowers the morning after."

"What?! The morning after...he sent you flowers the morning after you and he..." Robin trailed off, remembering the flowers which had been delivered to Regina's door that morning, and her offhand remark about Whale's "morning afters."

Snow cocked her head, confused that her one night stand with Whale had been what had captured Robin's attention. "Well, yes. I was still under the curse, you understand."

"Right," Robin muttered. "I'm going to kill him with my bare hands."

Snow blinked. Why would Robin Hood care about her sex life? "Listen, Robin, my point is that true love has many obstacles to overcome. It's hardly ever easy."

"Do you...do you hate blame Regina for casting the curse? Her jealously was the reason you and your family were ripped apart. Was it hard for you to forgive her, to get past all she had done to you?"

"Not in the slightest," Snow said gently. "You have to understand that Regina has had a very difficult life. Her mother was cruel to her, forced her to marry my father, while her own father was too weak to stand up for his daughter. She watched Cora murder the man she loved. She never wanted to be queen. All she wanted was Daniel. When his love was taken from her, well, something inside her broke. Losing a love like that can cause someone to do horrible things. Horrible," she repeated. "But not unforgivable. Regina is part of my family. She always will be."

"Right," Robin repeated, still lost in his own thoughts. He shook his head. "Your highness,"

"Snow," she corrected him.

"Snow," he said, passing the baby to her. "I really need to get home. Please tell Regina and Henry I will see them soon."

"Of course," she agreed. "Oh, and Robin?"

He turned, his hand on the front door.

"Don't hurt her."

Robin didn't know if she meant Marian or Regina.

0-0

"Where's Robin?" Henry asked as he bobbed into the room, Regina in his wake. "I thought he might could hang out a while." He sent his mother a sly glance from under his lashes.

"He said to tell you he'll see you both soon," Snow said, eyes on Regina. "But he needed to go back to Roland. Listen, Henry, do you mind giving Neal his bottle? I know he's getting hungry, and I don't want to risk spilling milk on Regina's furniture."

Henry rolled his eyes, a gesture so reminiscent of Regina Snow laughed out loud. "What you really mean is you want to gossip about Robin with my mom. I know how to take a hint, Grandma."

Snow laughed and shook her head. "I'll remember that. But for now," she passed Henry the baby. "Go feed your uncle."

"Yeah, yeah," Henry grumbled good-naturedly. "You'll learn soon enough," he confided to the baby.

Regina watched boy and baby leave, but Snow had eyes only for Regina. "Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, dear," Regina said coldly.

"Don't pull the Madam Mayor crap on me, Regina. I know you're hurting. It's written all over your face."

"That's probably just some dried mascara," Regina said, swiping at her cheeks.

"Oh, stop it. You have to blame Emma for what happened. I am sorry this has happened to you, sorry my family brought you pain once again. Emma never meant for this to happen, you know. She was terribly upset the night Marian came back."

"With good reason. She was probably afraid I'd curse her," Regina said. "But that would have hurt Henry, so...I resisted."

"She's not afraid of you," Snow said. "She's just upset about what happened."

"So am I!" Regina flared up. She closed her eyes, took several deep breaths. "Let's not talk about this, okay? I'm not mad at Emma. She saved a woman's life, someone I once planned to kill. She was right to rescue Marian from me. Now it's over and we can all move on."

"No one can move on!" Snow exclaimed. "You and Robin were meant to be together. It may not look like it right now, but things will work out for the two of you. Pixie dust never lies."

"So I've heard," Regina said dryly.

"I've been dying to ask," Snow said, eyes sparkling. "Is he a good kisser?"

"I am so not discussing this with you."

o-o

"Yo, boss!" Little John yelled as Robin appeared through the trees.

"Yo?"

"I picked it up from Henry," Little John said. "I think some complicated handshake is also involved, but I haven't mastered that yet. It would also help to wear about a dozen heavy gold chains while yo-ing."

Robin stared at his friend. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I'm really beginning to dig-that's another word I got from Henry-this realm. It's got possibilities. Anyway," he nudged Robin with his shoulder. "How did things go with your lady? And why are your knuckles bleeding? You had a fight without me?!"

"The good Dr. Whale needed a lesson in how to treat a lady," Robin said absently, looking around. "Where's Marian?"

"She and Roland are down by the stream. Speaking of which, have you seen Friar Tuck?"

"Friar Tuck?" Robin glanced at the men gathered in the forest clearing. "He was here last night. I remember him dancing with Marian."

"Yeah, he's got some swift little feet for a man of God," Little John laughed. "Ah, well. He'll turn up sooner or later. At least we know he's not part of some evil simian army."

"Always a plus," Robin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I need to go talk with Marian."

"Send the Little Due to me, if you two need privacy."

"Little Dude?"

"You know, Roland. Your Little Dude. I may start calling him LD for short."

Robin opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it. The entire word seemed to be going crazy around him. Regina, with her memory potions and pretty tears, seemed to be the only thing anchoring him to earth. He left Little John in the clearing, wandering slowly down to the stream. He took his time, listening to the sounds of the forest, filling his lungs with the cool, crisp air he loved. As he walked, he remembered Regina's fingertips tracing the outline of his tattoo, could practically feel her hands cupping his face. The memory of her touch brought a silly, lovesick smile to his face. He couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her, to feel her lips curve under his...

"Daddy!" Roland crashed into him with the force of a dragon. "Mama and I was playing in the river!"

"Were playing," Marian corrected, coming to stand beside them. She turned her radiant smile on Robin. "Good afternoon, husband."

_Husband. _Robin sucked in breath. He was Marian's husband, yet he'd spent the better part of the day in the arms of another woman. The silly grin faded, and he stood before his family, feeling lost and confused.

"Roland, why don't you go see if Little John ever found Friar Tuck," Marian suggested, bending down to her little boy. "Then, later tonight, we can all play any game you wish."

"Any game?" Roland asked, eyes wide. "All of us?"

"Each and every Merry Man," Robin assured him. "Tonight, we're all yours. Now go see Little John."

His parents smiled indulgently as Roland scrambled up the path, yelling his friend's name. "Hey there, LD!" They could hear Little John shout.

"LD?" Marian echoed, confused.

"Don't ask," Robin said. "Really, it's best if you just don't know."

"All right," she said. In silent agreement, they began walking downstream, away from the camp. "Did you get much done in town today? Little John said you had some business you needed to take care of." She sent him a sly smile. "I missed you when I woke up this morning."

Robin smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "You looked so peaceful and sweet I didn't have the heart to wake you. You also needed the rest. It's been a confusing 24 hours."

"You aren't wrong. I woke up yesterday in the Evil Queen's dungeon, awaiting execution, and by nightfall I was in your arms." She shook her head and laughed, a tinkling sound which pierced Robin's heart. "It still seems like a dream."

"Aye, it does," he agreed. He remembered lying with Marian last night, remembered how many times her face had taken on Regina's, how often he'd had to bite his tongue to refrain from calling his wife by another woman's name.

"Now, we simply need to work on getting out of this place," Marian said firmly. "I've heard Rumpelstiltskin is here, is that right? We can get him to help us get back to our own land. I've heard the men talking about portals and magic beans and..."

"Marian, slow down. We can't leave Storybrooke. I'm not going to that demonic imp for anything, let alone trusting him with my family's safety. Plus, there are things we need to do here, for these people. The men and I have made many alliances here, and it would be foolish to try and return to a realm where we were wanted outlaws."

Marian simply stared. "But...but Robin this is not our home. We don't belong here! And I don't want to be anywhere near _her."_

"Her? You mean Regina? Marian, I told you, it's different here. _She's _different here. The Evil Queen ruled the Enchanted Forest, but here, she's simply Regina. Get to know her," he urged, turning to face his wife. "She's actually quite sweet."

"Sweet?" Marian was outraged. _"Sweet? _The bitch tried to have me _executed, _Robin!"

Robin winced. "I know, Marian. And trust me, I really tore into her last night when I discovered Roland was missing. I said things I wish I could take back, things I didn't mean. Listen, we were all different in the Enchanted Forest. This is a place where everyone, including Regina, can start over."

"No," Marian backed away from him, shaking her head. "She's put some sort of spell on you, hasn't she? That's why you don't love me anymore."

"Of course I love you! I'll always love you, always protect you. You're my wife, Marian."

"You seem to have forgotten that," she snapped, dark eyes blazing. "It seems to me, _husband, _that I've been replaced by the Evil Queen."

"No one can ever replace you, Marian," Robin said softly. "I mourned you for years. It was almost impossible for me to function after I'd lost you. Only a few days ago I told Regina I'd walk through-"

"And there she is again," Marian laughed bitterly. "Regina. Listen to me, Robin. I am your wife and Roland's mother. Whatever relationship you have with the Evil Queen ends now. You are _my _husband, not hers. And if you choose that murdering bitch over me, know there will be consequences."

"What does that mean?"

"That means you either chose Roland and me, or the Evil Queen. You can't have both. If you choose her, I'll send you off with my blessing. But know this: whatever you choose, Roland stays with me."

Robin paled. "You wouldn't do that to us. Roland and I need each other. He has been with me every day since his birth."

"That's a decision you'll have to make," Marian said coldly. "Your son, or the Evil Queen. Who is it going to be, Robin?"

This could not be happening. Marian, the woman he'd loved and married, lost and yearned for, could not be standing in front of him, threatening to take away their child. She wouldn't do that to Roland, rob him of his father after so long without his mother. "You know I love you," he said softly. "Why are you forcing this?"

"All I know is that my husband is in bed with my enemy." Robin winced at her words, and Marian's eyes widened in shock. "No," she whispered, backing even further away from him. "Tell me you didn't." When he dropped his eyes, Marian flew to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Robin, tell me you didn't sleep with her!" She screamed, shaking him.

Robin stood silently, letting her scream and pound her fists on his chest. He only reached for her when she'd finally stopped screaming. "Don't you dare touch me," she hissed. She raised herself up to her full height. "You've made your decision, then. Her."

"No, Marian, wait!" He grabbed her arm, keeping her from stomping away. "It's you, Marian. It has always been you. I turned to Regina when I thought you were gone. I'm sorry. So sorry. How can I redeem myself to you?"

"Never see her again," she said. "I mean it, Robin. If you so much as say her name, I'll take Roland so far away you'll never find us. Promise me."

"I promise," Robin lied. "I promise."


	6. Beginning

_Meet me at Granny's_, the message had read_. I need to talk to everyone. Tonight._

Regina stood outside Granny's, remembering the last time she'd stood in that very spot. She remembered feeling almost giddy, lost in daydreams of Robin and Roland and the little family they'd make together. A daydream which would be shattered less than thirty minutes later.

_Enough of that_, Regina thought, squaring her shoulders. She and Robin might be in an...odd place right now, but there was still time, still hope. She wasn't finished with her Outlaw yet, not by a long shot.

She pushed open the door, noting half of Storybrooke must have received the message. "You got Robin's message, too?" Emma asked, coming to stand in front of Regina.

"No, I'm here to improve my cholesterol levels," Regina said dryly. "Of course I received it. Think he'd leave me out now that you've brought his precious Maid Marian back from the dead?"

"That's not what I meant," Emma insisted. "It's only-"

Regina held up a hand. "Save it, Ms. Swan. We have better things to worry about tonight."

"She's right," Robin said, stepping into the diner. To Regina's amazement, he was holding hands with Belle. "We have a very serious problem, and it's going to take all of us working together to fight it."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked. "I thought everything had returned to normal."

"Is anything ever normal in Storybrooke?" Emma challenged.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, ignoring the Charmings. "What's going on this time?"

"It's a bit complicated, and I don't fully understand it all myself. Belle will be able to fill in several of the missing pieces. Here's what I do know: When Emma and Hook came back through the time portal, they not only returned with Marian but also, inadvertently, with Elsa, the Ice Queen. Elsa, not wanting to appear in her true form, latched on to the newest spirit here in Storybrooke. Normally, that would have been a baby," he nodded toward Neal, who was resting in his father's arms. "But in this case it was-"

"Marian," Regina breathed. "Elsa is in Marian's body."

"Yes," Robin said. He locked eyes with Regina, and he thought she understood exactly what he was going to say. "My Marian is gone. It took me a bit to figure it out, but I knew something was wrong..." His voice faltered. "Her touch was all wrong, the way she laughed and said my name...Then yesterday..."

"What happened yesterday?" David asked.

"She threatened to take Roland from me," Robin said. "My Marian would have never used her child as leverage. If I didn't stay away from Regina, she-I can't call her Marian-threatened to disappear with Roland."

"Then I'd say the first thing we need to do is assure the boy is kept safe," Hook said.

Snow swiveled around in her seat to beam at Hook. "You would have made a wonderful father," she said. "How many times have I seen you put children first?"

"Yes, very touching," Regina snapped. "But for once, the Handless Wonder is right. We need to protect Roland. Where is he now?" She asked Robin.

"Safe with Little John," he replied. "He'll protect my child with his life."

"Tell me where they are, mate," Hook said, striding over to Robin and Regina. "I can add my protection as well."

"Wherever they are, why not move them to my house?" Regina suggested. "I can put protective charms around the property that no one, not even an ice queen, will be able to break."

"Thank you," Robin said. "I appreciate that."

Hook kissed Emma's hair and left the diner. "The pirate is moving into my house," Regina muttered. "There goes the neighborhood."

Robin grinned at her. "He'll certainly liven up the place." Sobering, he turned to Belle. "Would you like to tell them the rest, Belle?"

Dropping Robin's hand, Belle stepped forward. She took a deep breath, then began to speak so quickly it was hard to keep up with her. "The reason Elsa is here is because of Rumple, not Hook and Emma," she said. "Rumple had her imprisoned in his castle. When Hook and Emma were banished to the room in his castle where he kept dark and dangerous magic, Elsa attached herself to them. Rumple fixed it that way. If anyone were to escape his imprisonment, he wanted to make sure they took the Ice Queen along with them."

Tears welled up in Belle's big eyes. "There's more. Rumple is...Rumple..."

"It's okay, Belle," Robin said softly, taking her hand again. "You can tell them."

She shot him a grateful look, tears spilling down her cheeks. She looked over at Regina. "Rumple killed Zelena. He claimed he gave me his dagger, that he didn't trust himself with the Dark One's magic. Only, he switched daggers on me. The one I have is a fake. He has the real one. He used it to appear inside Zelena's cell and kill her. When she died, the time travel spell was enacted. For all we know, she may still be alive somewhere."

"No matter what she was, Zelena was your sister. You wanted to help her," Robin told Regina. "Gold took that from you. His murdering Zelena led to Marian, the real Marian, being in Storybrooke roughly thirty minutes before she was taken from me again. So now," he said cheerfully. "I get to murder him. Who's with me?"

"Wait!" Snow said. "Listen to yourself. You know how these things work, Robin. We need a plan out how to deal with this. If you go charging Gold and the Ice Queen, you'll end up dead. That's the last thing we need."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Regina said. "But I agree. We need to figure out how we're going to handle this. First, does Marian...Elsa...have any idea you suspect her?"

"I believe I was a convincing liar, milady," he said. "But as Little John has disappeared with Roland and I am not at her side tonight, there's little doubt the lie still holds."

"Okay. You come home with me, too. With us, Hook and Little John on watch, nothing should get to Roland. He'll be safe. As for Belle..." Regina sighed. The bookworm had been a good friend to Robin, and had cared for him when Regina had made him sick. "She can come with us, too."

"No, I really can't-"

"Do you want to stay with your Rumple?" Regina asked sweetly. "After all the lies he's told you?"

Belle hung her head. "I didn't think so," Regina said. "Ms. Swan, I assume you can keep Henry occupied for the next few days? Don't let him anywhere near my house."

"Of course," Emma said. "But how do we go about defeating this Ice Queen? Can she be, I don't know_, thawed?"_

"Now there's a brilliant idea," Regina said sarcastically. "Let me run home and grab my hair dryer."

"I love your snarky mouth," Robin whispered. Regina's red lips twitched.

"But why would Elsa threaten to take Roland from Robin in the first place? Why threaten you at all?" Snow queried. "Did you know her in the Enchanted Forest?"

Robin blinked, shaking his head. "I robbed many a royal home in my career," he admitted. "But I don't remember ever hearing of a Queen Elsa. Does anyone even know where she's from?"

"Arendell," Regina said quickly. Every head turned in her direction. Regina saw Snow sigh and close her eyes.

"Tell me you didn't do something to her," Emma begged. "Haven't we been through this already?"

Regina glared at her. "I didn't do anything to my sister, Ms. Swan. She was simply...bent on revenge. Zelena was angry and jealous. It wasn't my fault."

"Doesn't that sound familiar," Emma muttered.

"Okay, enough," said Snow. "Regina, what happened with Elsa?"

"I may have," Regina pushed a lock of hair out of her face, buying time. She felt Robin shift closer to her, and felt bolstered by his nearness. "I may have...killed her sister."

"What!?" Emma yelled. "Regina, you can't just go around killing people all the time!"

"She got in my way!" Regina thundered. "The sister-her name was Anna-was this naive little princess who absolutely worshipped Elsa. Both sisters were of the mind that Snow White, not I, belonged on the throne. They weren't shy about voicing that opinion, either, both in their kingdom and mine. Getting rid of Anna was like killing two birds with one stone. Anna was no longer around to anonymously funnel troops and money to Snow's cause, and Elsa would be too heartbroken to retaliate. It was the perfect plan."

"Yes, except you killed an innocent young woman," David reminded her. "And now her sister wants revenge."

"That's why she's going after Robin," Emma said. "She knows that you two are," she floundered for a word. Regina glared at her. "Close," Emma finally decided. "And that by hurting Robin, she's hurting you in turn. Marian being the newest soul in Storybrooke was just a lucky coincidence. For Elsa, I mean," Emma clarified quickly, catching Robin's hard gaze.

Robin sighed, his chest rising and falling in an obvious attempt at control. Regina, noticing his sudden flare of anger, slipped her hand inside his and squeezed. His hand closed around hers a second later, and she heard him release a deep breath. For a moment, all she could focus on was the feel of his calloused fingertips against her hand, all she could remember was the way those clever archer's fingers had once stroked her face and peeled away her clothes. Now she was the one gasping for air, feeling a bit dizzy at having him so close. Robin slanted her a look out of his eyes, and she realized he knew exactly what she was thinking. The corner of his mouth twitched, and his fingers began stroking the inside of her wrist.

"...figure out next," David was saying. "What do you think, Robin?"

Robin shook his head, clearly confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, you and Regina should head home and check on Roland. Emma, Grumpy and I will patrol the area and see if we can find Elsa. Where did you last see her?"

"I left her at the camp, under the watch of my men," Robin said. "But surely by now she realizes I know something isn't right. I left with Roland over three hours ago."

"Maybe not," David said, ever the infuriating optimist. "We'll get this settled if we work together. Just like always."

Regina rolled her eyes at the platitude, but was grateful David was taking over the search. She wanted to get Robin somewhere quiet so he could rest, so she could take off all his clothes and throw him on the couch...No! No, that wasn't quite right. She wanted to take him home for peace and quite, and let him tuck Roland into bed. Happy naked fun time would come later.

Regina sighed.

0-0-

Thirty minutes later, Regina, Robin and Belle entered the mayor's mansion, all looking worn and tired. The moment they stepped into the living room, however, all three broke into huge grins. Little John was stretched out on Regina's petite couch, his massive legs and feet dangling over one end. Roland was sound asleep on Little John's stomach, the little boy rising and falling with each breath the massive man took. In his arms was his stuffed monkey.

"Where's Hook?" Belle wondered.

"Here," said a tired voice from behind them. Regina turned, and cocked an eyebrow at Hook's ragged appearance. His brilliant blue eyes looked weak and exhausted, the pale Irish skin was washed out and waxy. "I don't know how you do it, mate," Hook said wearily to Robin. "I had Baelfire on my ship many years ago, but he wasn't quite so...exuberant as your lad." He ran a hand over his dark locks. "Even my hair is tired."

Robin laughed, warming Regina's heart. "There's not a sleeping draft in any of the realms as efficient as spending a day with a toddler. I don't think I've had a proper night's sleep in about five years."

"Too right," Hook yawned. "Does this mean my shift is up? I'm happy to fall asleep where I stand, if it's all the same to you."

"Take the third bedroom on the second floor. Get some rest." She smiled evilly. "You'll need it for when Roland wakes."

Hook moaned. He looked quite pathetic as he dragged himself up the stairs, groaning a bit with every step. "I think Snow was right," Regina mused. "I'd quite enjoy seeing Daddy Hook."

"Don't give him any ideas," Belle advised. "You never know what's going on in that man's head. Anyway, is it okay if I just sack out here on the floor? I'm not sleepy and," she gestured toward Little John and Roland. "I don't really want to be alone."

"We can stay up with you," Robin said quickly.

"No, but thank you. I need some time alone with my thoughts." She gestured toward Roland and Little John, who farted loudly in his sleep. Laughing, Belle propped up against the couch. The boys here are all the company I need."

"Be sure and sit upwind," Regina advised, wincing as Little John farted yet again. She was burning that couch the moment this nightmare was over. "The protection spells I cast will hold, but if you need me-"

"I'll be fine," Belle insisted. She smiled at Regina. "But thank you."

"That was quite lovely," Robin said as he followed Regina up the stairs. "Offering Belle help and protection. You have a bigger heart than you realize."

"Yes, well, don't let it get around. I have a reputation to uphold." She paused outside a closed door. "I put Hook up in Henry's room, so you can have this one. I'm afraid it was the one my mother used when she was here, but I'm sure you'll find it adequate."

"I'm sure I will," Robin agreed. "But I'd rather go to your room and talk awhile. If you feel up to it, milady."

"I think we're past the 'milady' moniker, don't you?"

Robin met her eyes, held. "You'll always be my lady, Regina."

Regina looked away. "You sure had me fooled this past week, then." She pushed open her bedroom door, kicked off her heels.

Robin grabbed her arm. "I told you I loved you this very morning, in this very house. I told you how I felt before I realized what had become of Marian. I thought my wife was still alive and well. I believed I had made love with her only the night before. Still, I came to you. I told you I loved you." He grabbed her shoulders, shook her rougher than he'd intended. "When will you start believing in us?"

"I do believe in us! Do you know what I was thinking about in the diner? Not Elsa or my past crimes or even protecting Roland. I was thinking about Happy Naked Fun Time with you! And do you know what else, you stupid outlaw? You are the only man, the only man, I have ever made love with. I never had a chance to be with Daniel. We were almost always under my mother's watch. It's a wonder we managed to fall in love at all. And I sure didn't love the King. You know Cora arranged that. The only other man I've been with was Graham." She sighed and dropped down on the foot of the bed. "And I killed him."

Robin squatted down in front of her. "You killed him?"

Regina sighed. "In the Enchanted Forest, he was the huntsman I blackmailed into killing Snow White. Here in Storybrooke he was our town sheriff. Graham. I used him for sex in the Enchanted Forest, just as I used him here." She looked away. "When he started remembering, when he started falling for Emma Swan," she snarled the name. "I crushed his heart. He died in her arms."

"Well," Robin said after a pregnant pause. He ran a hand through his hair. "Well. Can't say I was expecting that." He rose and sat next to her on the bed. "Happy Naked Fun Time?"

"What?! After all I just told you, that's what you focus on?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm a man of simple needs. I have to admit, when you slipped your hand into mine and I felt your pulse race, I wasn't thinking about anything noble, either. I went from an anger so deep I thought I'd never recover to flame-hot lust in mere seconds. You've done that to me since our first meeting." He reached over, pushed hair out of her face. "I promise you I wasn't thinking about anything but-what did you so charmingly call it?-ah, yes, Happy Naked Fun Time, either."

"But what about," Regina began.

"I'm not finished," Robin interrupted. "You've had your say, milady, I'll have mine. Marian was my first love. She was my first everything. Growing up, I knew there was no other lass for me but my Maid Marian. When I lost her, women were literally the last thing on my mind. I was a father. I had this tiny human depending on me to meet his every need. After Marian's death, my life was Roland. There was no one else. Until you."

Regina stared at him, her mouth ajar. This gorgeous, rugged man had only been with..."You're saying you'd never been with anyone except Marian until we..."

"Yes. And I don't regret that. Marian was my wife. If I could have saved her either time, I would have. I tried so desperately to keep her with us. But you have to know I'm going to fight just as hard for you. Marian is gone. You are here. Here and soft and real. And I pray, oh God I pray, you're still mine. For Roland and I are yours, Regina. Heart and soul, we are yours."

This kiss, the beginning of their bright new world, wasn't like the first. The first time their lips had met, Regina had pulled him roughly to her, not fully knowing if he wanted her or not. This time, she leaned in close, running her hands down his stubbled cheeks. He closed his eyes, thrilling in the feel of her fingertips on his skin. He kept perfectly still, allowing her to gather her courage. For such a brave, strong woman, she didn't realize the outlandish feminine power she held over him. "Regina," he breathed. "I need to touch you."

She reached for his hand, placed it over her heart. He leaned in, covering her lips with his own. She fumbled for his belt, he began wrestling with her suit buttons. "We really need to hurry," Regina breathed, throwing his belt to the floor. "Seriously hurry."

"Okay," Robin agreed. "But the second time, we go slow. So slow we won't finish until next month."

Regina shivered. "That sounds-Augh!"

"'Gina!" Roland threw open the bedroom door and threw himself onto the bed. "Belle said you were here!"

"Did she?" Regina asked. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "How...kind of her."

"Were you wrestling?" Roland asked, looking between his father and Regina. "Wrestling naked?"

"Half-naked," Robin corrected. "We didn't want to ruin Regina's clothes."

"Oh!" Roland nodded knowingly. "Little John said women really like clothes."

"Hum," Regina frowned. "And Little John really likes pancakes and tarts and pies and..." She looked down into Roland's face and felt her heart tumble a little more in love. "Lots of other things. What's wrong, little man? I thought you were tucked up asleep with Little John." She tickled the little boy's tummy, sent him into a spasm of giggles.

"It really smelled in there," Roland said, once he caught his breath. "I thought I could sleep up here with you, 'Gina!"

Regina and Robin looked at each other over Roland's head. "So much for Happy Naked Fun Time," Robin mouthed.

Regina laughed out loud.


End file.
